


Помада

by yatskari



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari
Summary: Когда Сальери плохо, Моцарт всегда найдет способ его успокоить
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 13





	Помада

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaniK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaniK/gifts).



> Broken Machine – Nothing But Thieve

Моцарт что-то рассказывает про театр и какую-то раздражающую актриску, про то, как он написал ей самую сложную партию на земле, и что снова приходил бушевать Розенберг. Моцарт, переполняемый энергией, рассказывает про музыку и концерты, про музыкантов и события в городе, и Антонио принимает, впитывает эту энергию, улыбается на улыбку Вольфганга и иногда прерывает речь очередной меткой остротой. На улице шумит дождь, на столе шуршат бумаги, скрипят под его ногами половицы, а из открытого окна доносится чей-то приглушенный смех. Сальери смотри куда-то перед собой, расхаживая по комнате, сложив руки на груди, и эмоции Моцарта постепенно вливаются в него, как вода в кувшин.

Сальери чувствует себя полным. Сальери чувствует себя счастливым.

Сальери начинает трясти.

Он резко останавливается у стены, опираясь на нее спиной настолько беспечно, насколько может, - иначе он бы упал. Он прикусывает изнутри щеку почти до крови, а руками до белых костяшек вцепляется в плечи, только бы не показать их крупную дрожь. Все в порядке, улыбается он замолчавшему Моцарту. Голова бесконтрольно дергается, подтверждая.

Сальери сжимает зубы, и по его щекам ходят желваки – но тело сопротивляется, и он чувствует, как дрожат нервы. Немного ослабь нажим, и зубы застучат друг об друга, как на морозе.

Сальери итальянец – он любит солнце и слабо знает, что такое холод. Сейчас он промерзает до костей, горя в лихорадке, и прилагает усилия только для того, чтобы устоять.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит он глухо, пытаясь поверить в свои же слова. А потом ловит жалостливый взгляд карих глаз, и все внутри него протестующее вскипает. – Мне пора. У меня еще есть дела.

Больше своей слабости Сальери ненавидит только чужую жалость. Гордость, так не вовремя поднявшая голову, ударом кувалды обрушивается на разум, готовый разлететься на куски – и он разлетается. Эмоции накатывают цунами, погребая с головой, и, вопреки своим словам, он остается на месте. Он закрывает глаза, не в силах справится с драконом, что рвется наружу, беснуется внутри, в тесной клетке тела, но не может выбраться из ловушки, ломая вместо этого кости и проходясь когтями по нервам.

Ноги Сальери подкашиваются. Он на голой воле отрывается от стены, делая два поспешных шага к двери и цепляясь за ручку, как за спасительную соломенку.

Он не слышит скрипа пола, когда тонкие руки обнимают его со спины, несильно сжимая музыкальными пальцами ткань жилетки на животе. Сальери останавливается, пойманный в хрупкий капкан. Он мог бы вырваться, но замирает, ожидая сам не зная чего. Дрожь накатывает с новой силой, но чужие руки внезапно сильно держат, не позволяя свалиться на пол.

Они стоят так долгие несколько минут в мучительной тишине, и Вольфганг успокаивающе целует его в щеку где-то около уха, тянет за собой, как куклу, вглубь комнаты, присаживая на жесткий диван. Сальери следует за ним, безмолвно смотря на него снизу вверх. 

\- Что случилось? – Моцарт мягко-настойчиво берет его лицо в свои ладони. Улыбка, как щит, как защита, сама возникает у Сальери на лице. Он устало прикрывает глаза, уставившись куда-то в кружева Моцартова воротника. Сальери думает о музыке Моцарта, такой же изящной, светлой, сложной, кружевной, и буря немного спадает.

\- Ничего. Просто сложный день, - совсем не врет он. Просто обобщает.

\- Ну я же вижу, как тебе сложно, - Вольфганг несильно прикосается большим пальцем к морщинке между бровями, что так и не ушла с лица Сальери. Тот попытается расслабиться, но от этого напряжение только вновь сотрясает его тело разрядом тока.

Моцарт задумчиво смотрит на него, а потом роняет, вставая:

\- Пожалуй, я знаю, что тебе поможет.

Сальери тянется за ним, с разочарованием оставаясь на диване один. Моцарт уходит в другую комнату, чуть прикрывая дверь. 

За окном тихо барабанит по стеклу дождь. Постепенно опускаются сумерки, заползая тенями во все уголки. На столе неровно горят свечи, дергаясь при каждом дуновении ветра, что шелестит листами партитур, черновиков и ещё чистых бумаг.

Сальери пялится в потолок, стараясь не думать ни о чем – но мысли кишат в голове, мешаясь и не давая ни малейшего продыху.

\- Ей, не будь столь напряженным, - мягко улыбается вернувшийся Вольфганг, опуская ладонь вздрогнувшему Сальери на колено, успокаивающе поглаживая. А Сальери с раздраженным смущением понимает, что все это время беспокойно отбивал ногой некий ритм, заполняя этим одинокую тишину. Он неловко подтягивает ноги ближе к себе, а на затворках души вновь скребётся липкая тревога. Но она отступает - теперь до ушей долетает тихий шелест одежды, чужое ровное дыхание. Тяжёлая тишина испаряется табачным дымом, уступая место музыканту, любое движение которого – уже музыка. 

Антонио чуть щурится, пытаясь разглядеть в полутьме то, что принес с собой главный чудак Вены.

\- И не мечтай, я не стану, - фыркает Сальери через мгновение, увидев в руках у молодого мужчины палетку, какие-то баночки и кисточки. Но дыхание тут же сбивается: Моцарт совершенно бесстыдно забирается к нему на колени, приблизив хитро улыбающееся лицо к его. Его глаза блестят, отражая огни свечей, а тени на веках искрятся. Сальери, не выдержав взгляда глаза в глаза, несколько отпрянывает, опуская глаза…и натыкаясь на кроваво-красную помаду на тонких губах. Сейчас, в мягких отсветах пламени, они напоминают итальянцу о винограде в родных садах: так же манящие сорвать их, попробовать на вкус… Сальери застывает статуей, парализуя свои мысли вместе с телом, останавливая жар, готовый разлиться по телу.

Они близки – сейчас даже буквально – но не настолько же. Но вблизи Моцарт всегда действует на него…странно.

Сальери прекрасно владеет лицом, но Моцарт, нависнув над ним едва ли в пределах допустимого, успевает все усмотреть. Самодовольная усмешка весенним ветром трогает его лицо, немного заостряя нос и заставляя глаза довольно сверкать.

\- Я всего лишь хочу помочь, - он легонько нажимает на плечи Сальери, заставляя того опереться спиной на подлокотник. Сальери тесно, он пытается уместиться на узком диване, подлокотник врезается в лопатки. И он совсем не замечает, как Моцарт берет в руки пушистую кисточку. – Расслабься.

Сальери остается только презрительно поморщиться, когда белила попадают в нос, вызывая желание чихнуть. Моцарт лёгкий, гораздо легче его - иногда Антонио даже кажется, что веса тому не хватает, чтобы удержать его на земле, и Моцарт порхает по сцене, летает над полом, но Сальери определено это только кажется – и он мог бы легко сбросить наглеца с себя, как котенка. Но он не двигается, смиряясь с неудобством. Наверное, Моцарт и правда знает лучше.

\- Не хмурься, мон ами, - Моцарт решительным прикосновением вновь разглаживает морщинку меж бровей и творит что-то с азартом, прокусив от усердия губу, у Сальери на лице. – Закрой глаза, - требует художник.

Антонио подчиняется. Он напряжён, но с каждым мазком и нежным прикосновением теплых пальцев все больше обмякает, пока Моцарт осторожно красит его веки, мурча под нос очаровательную мелодию. Сальери знает, что он придумывает ее на ходу – Антонио никогда не слышал этой музыки раньше. Осознание, что только он слышит такие вот маленькие, тут же забываемые песни, каждый раз наполняет Сальери непередаваемым счастьем – тихим и спокойным. Он не признается, но он помнит все, что когда-то пел или играл ему Моцарт, он сохранил эти воспоминания в самом дальнем уголке души и порою возвращается к ним в минуты тревоги или усталости.

Сальери заслушивается, дрейфуя в звонкой, спокойной мелодии, что прохладным приливом омывает его настрадавшееся сердце, забирается в самые дальние уголки, и когда чуть отходит, затихая, то уносит все проблемы с собой. Сальери думает, что неплохо было бы свозить Моцарта в Италию, показать ему свой дом, познакомить со старой мамой...

\- Ты спишь? – шепчут на грани слышимости совсем рядом, обдавая губы горячим дыханием. Сальери вздрагивает, возвращаясь в реальность, и открывает глаза."Не спишь", - шепчет довольно Моцарт, так и не отодвигаясь, едва ли не сталкиваясь носами. 

Дыхание, что сбилось на миг, снова восстанавливается, и Сальери с облегчением чувствует в голове тягучую приятную пустоту. Он смотрит Вольфгангу в лицо и не может думать. Все мысли ушли, уступив место щемящим душу от теплоты, неоформленным ощущениям. 

Музыка Моцарта - сам Моцарт - снова оттаскивает его от края.

\- Ты споешь мне? – почти беззвучно попросит Сальери, нежно беря в руку чужую ладонь и касаясь губами. И, подняв голову, с недоумением смотрит на оставшийся красный след. Помада? Когда этот безобразник успел?

\- Тебе очень идет, - оправдывается Вольфганг, не спеша вырывать кисть. смешинки пляшут у него за зрачками, и, не дожидаясь вспышки возмущения, он начинает петь. Алые губы размыкаются, и первые ноты какой-то песни вырываются из его горла. Сальери не может вслушаться хоть в слово. 

Он слышит мелодию и, словно привороженный, смотрит на то, как изгибаются очертания рта, обнажая небольшие ровные зубы и розовый язык. Горло Моцарта тоже его инструмент, из которого он, музыкальный гений, извлекает не песню – райские звуки. Сальери теряется в пространстве, уже не видя и не слыша ничего, кроме Моцарта. У того в глазах – звезды, созвездия и туманности, и их космическая мелодия отдается в теле, вибрирует, волнами прошивая Сальери с головы до пят. Только это дает Сальери понять, что он существует. И это же позволяет почувствовать, как он ничтожен перед этой вселенной, что говорит голосом одного человека.

Моцарт - это весь мир, все, что составляет жизнь Сальери.

В какой-то момент он подается вперед, зарываясь рукой в непослушные волосы, впечатываясь своими губами в другие, мягкие и податливые, сладкие, как самый сочный виноград в жаркий день. Сальери не отталкивают. Его лишь легонько кусают, напоминая, с кем он имеет дело. Антонио упрямо смотрит Моцарту прямо в глаза и без сопротивления тонет – за отсветами пламени он видит там что-то, в глубине, дальше своего отражения…

Моцарт с ребяческой жадностью обхватывает его шею, вжимаясь плоским животом в чужое тело, прильнув – и между ними не остается даже воздуха. Сальери дышит Моцартом и не может надышаться: он гладит рукой по согласно выгибающейся спине, цепляется за жесткую ткань жилетки, не волнуясь о том, что порвет. Моцарт прикусывает его губу, нежно, любя, и одновременно немигающее смотрит - все внутри Антонио взрывается, обдавая ребра жаром.

Он горит, как в лихорадке, но знает – это тепло ласкового солнца, что снизошло до него одного.

Время давно потеряло значение. Сальери не знает, когда они наконец неохотно отодвигаются друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Сальери с довольной ухмылкой наблюдает дело губ своих: вызывающе алая помада на родном, таком юном, лице размазалась, потеряла четкость, несколько стерлась, обнаруживая за собой розовые зацелованные губы. Моцарт, лохматый и встрепанный, сверкает довольно глазами, и не поймешь, что на уме – вариантов так много, не угадать.

«Я люблю тебя», - мягко утверждает взгляд Моцарта. От нежности и бури, всколыхнувшейся ураганом в груди, сердце Сальери щемит до боли, сковывает его пушистым клубком. Он смотрит в ответ, но не может выдавить: «Я умру за тебя». 

Больше на ум ничего не идёт.

Сальери молча улыбается, оставляя столь серьезную мысль на другой раз. Он надеется, что раз, когда потребуются эти слова, никогда не наступит.

– Вольфганг, - вместо всего зовет Сальери, и звуки сами тянутся медом, сладкой патокой оседая на языке. Он нежно пропускает сквозь пальцы длинную прядь на виске прильнувшего к ладони Моцарта, вновь вплетая пальцы в шелковистые светлые кудри. Это кажется таким естественным, привычным, и Сальери чувствует, словно ему в сердце вставили недостающую часть, чье отсутствие он раньше не замечал.

Этот вечер столь странен, но Сальери впервые за многие дни умиротворен и спокоен. Теперь он по-настоящему счастлив. И он просит, немного нагло, с улыбкой, не принимающей возражений:

– Поцелуй меня, Амадей.

– Ты уж определись, петь мне или целоваться, - смеется Моцарт в ответ, склоняясь ближе, доверчиво прислоняясь лбом ко лбу и на самом деле уже совершенно точно зная, какой выбор сделал Сальери.

Моцарт услышал все, понимает Антонио, услышал все мысли, что мелькнули, несказанные, в его глазах. В животе вновь порхают бабочки, разбуженные и согретые светом человека, что сейчас так ласково жмется к нему.

Сальери выразительно молчит, утягивая своего гения в новый поцелуй и окончательно размазывая помаду.


End file.
